ITIL
1.1 Waarom ITIL? Het beheer van Informatie en Communicatie Technologie (de diverse systemen en applicaties) wordt steeds complexer. Dit wordt veroorzaakt door een groot aantal aspecten. Enkele daarvan zijn: • De opvolging van nieuwe applicaties en systemen gaat sneller. • Informatie en Communicatie Technologie wordt versneld ingevoerd indiverse bedrijfsprocessen. • De algehele globalisering • Toenemende complexiteit op de desktop (applicaties) • Decentralisatie van bevoegdheden (dus ook applicaties en systemen) • Invoering van client/server applicaties • Kostenbeperkingen • Om de toenemende complexiteit en veranderingen in goede banen te leiden wordt gezocht naar gestructureerde methoden en aanknopingspunten om het beheer te stroomlijnen. Daarnaast is het belangrijk om het serviceniveau tenminste te handhaven, te waarborgen en zelfs te verbeteren. Kortom: er is een schreeuwende behoefte ontstaan aan structuur. ITIL is hierbij één van de instrumenten om IT organisaties te ondersteunen bij het vormgeven en inrichten van een beheerorganisatie. Bij IT Service Management gaat het om het leveren en ondersteunen van IT-diensten die zijn toegesneden op de behoeften van de organisatie. ITIL is ontwikkeld om op een systematische en samenhangende manier de beste praktijkoplossingen op het gebied van IT Service Management over te dragen, op basis van een benadering vanuit de kwaliteit van de diensverlening en de inrichting van effectieve en efficiënte processen. ITIL biedt een gemeenschappelijk kader voor alle activiteiten van de automatiseringsafdeling als onderdeel van de dienstverlening, gebaseerd op de IT-infrastructuur. De activiteiten worden gegroepeerd in processen die een goed raamwerk bieden voor de professionalisering van het IT-beheer. Elk van deze processen neemt een deel van de taken van een automatiseringsafdeling voor zijn rekening, zoals het ontwikkelen van de diensten, het beheer van de infrastructuur en het aanbieden en ondersteunen van de dienstverlening. 1.2 Waar komt ITIL vandaan? De ontwikkelingen in de IT hebben de laatste decennia een grote invloed gehad op de zakelijke markt. Sinds de opkomst van de PC, het LAN, de client-servertechnologie en het internet kunnen organisaties hun producten sneller op de markt brengen. Deze ontwikkeling hebben, zoals vaak wordt gesteld, de overgang ingeluid van het industriële tijdperk naar het informatietijdperk. In het informatietijdperk is alles sneller en dynamischer geworden. Traditionele hiërarchische organisaties hebben vaak moeite om op die snel veranderende markt te reageren en daarom is er een trend ontstaan waarbij organisaties steeds platter en flexibeler worden. De nadruk komt meer te liggen op horizontale processen, en beslissingsbevoegdheden worden in toenemende mate neergelegd bij de medewerkers. Tegen deze achtergrond zijn de werkprocessen van IT Service Management ontstaan. In de jaren tachtig was de kwaliteit van de IT-dienstverlening aan de Britse overheid van een dusdanig niveau dat de toenmalige CCTA (Central Computer and Telecommunications Agency, nu OGC) de opdracht kreeg een aanpak te ontwikkelen voor een efficiënte en economische inzet van IT-middelen bij de ministeries en andere organisaties van de Britse overheid. Er werd gezocht naar een aanpak die onafhankelijk was van de invloed van leveranciers. Het resultaat van deze opdracht is gedocumenteerd in de Information Technology Infrastructure Library (ITIL). ITIL is ontstaan uit een verzameling beste praktijkoplossingen die in het werkveld van de IT-dienstverlening werden aangetroffen. Mede door de acceptatie van ITIL door veel grote leveranciers zoals HP, IBM, Microsoft, PinkRoccade en veel anderen, is ITIL de standaard geworden voor de omschrijving van een serie fundamentele processen in het werkveld van IT-beheer. 1.3 Wat is ITIL? ITIL staat voor Information Technology Infrastructure Library. ITIL is een publicatie van de "beste praktijkoplossingen" op het gebied van beheer van Informatie Technologie. In andere woorden: richtlijnen die aangeven hoe een IT dienstverlener het best kan garanderen dat haar klanten de produkten en diensten krijgen die zij verlangen. Deze "beste praktijkoplossingen" zijn samengesteld door een groot aantal mensen te betrekken bij het documenteren en ontwikkelen van deze oplossingen. Hierbij moet men denken aan ervaren IT managers, uitvoerend personeel, ervaren (eind)gebruikers en adviseurs. De structuur van ITIL De structuur van ITIL bestaat uit drie delen: • ITIL Foundation • Service Support Set • Service Delivery Set ITIL Foundation is bestemd voor de kwalificatie van medewerkers op het gebied van beheer van een IT infrastructuur die geacht worden te kunnen werken binnen werkprocessen die zijn (of worden) ingericht aan de hand van ITIL. Daarbij dient men te denken aan medewerkers Helpdesk, Problem Management, Change Management en Configuration Management; beheerders van computersystemen, printers en netwerken; medewerkers die verantwoordelijk zijn voor het beheer van de automatiseringsmiddelen op hun locatie en automatiseringscontactpersonen binnen andere dan automatiseringsafdelingen. 1.3.1 ITIL Service Support Set De processen uit de Service Support-set zijn vooral gericht op de relatie met de eindgebruikers en richten zich op het in stand houden van de ICT-omgeving, inclusief de onderliggende techniek. De processen zijn: Service Desk (helpdesk) De Service Desk is een organisatieonderdeel, het aanspreekpunt van de IT-organisatie voor de gebruikers. De Service Desk speelt een belangrijke rol bij het registreren, afhandelen en bewaken van storingen. Configuration Management (configuratiebeheer) Configuratiebeheer heeft als doel alle relevante onderdelen van de IT-infrastructuur te registreren en vormt zo de basis voor alle andere ITIL-processen. De succesvolle invoering van ITIL staat of valt dus met de kwaliteit van dit proces. Door het in kaart brengen van alle relevante onderdelen van de IT-infrastructuur, kan iedere medewerker van de IT-afdeling op elk gewenst moment inzicht krijgen in de actuele stand van zaken met betrekking tot de IT-infrastructuur. Incident Management (incidentbeheer) Het doel van het Incident Management-proces is om storingen van IT-diensten zo snel mogelijk te herstellen en ervoor te zorgen dat de gebruikers zo snel mogelijk weer aan het werk kunnen. Binnen ITIL wordt er onderscheid gemaakt tussen incidenten en problemen. Een incident is een melding die binnen komt via de Service Desk. Een incident kan bijvoorbeeld zijn dat een monitor niet meer aan gaat. Als probleem zou dan vastgesteld kunnen worden dat de monitor kapot is. Problem Management (probleembeheer) Tussen alle incidenten zitten storingen die te maken kunnen hebben met structurele fouten in de IT-infrastructuur. Het doel van het Problem Management-proces is om de onderliggende oorzaak van incidenten te achterhalen. Change Management (wijzigingsbeheer) Storingen zijn vaak terug te voeren op eerder doorgevoerde wijzigingen. Het Change Management-proces richt zich op het onder controle krijgen van wijzigingen van de IT-infrastructuur, en streeft ernaar de storingen die aan deze wijzigingen gerelateerd zijn te beperken. Release Management (uitgavenbeheer) Het doel van Release Management is het beheren en distribueren van alle hardware en softwareversies die in gebruik zijn en door de IT-afdeling worden ondersteund. Release Management zorgt ervoor dat uitsluitend correcte, geautoriseerde en geteste versies van software en hardware beschikbaar worden gesteld zonder dat dit ten koste gaat van de kwaliteit van de werkomgeving. 1.3.2 ITIL Service Delivery In de tactische processen wordt het gewenste dienstenniveau bepaald en vastgelegd. Het gaat om zaken als benodigde capaciteit en beschikbaarheid, planning bij calamiteiten, identificatie en bewaking van kosten. De algemene doelstelling is een afstemming te realiseren tussen de verwachtingen van de afnemer en de prestaties en mogelijkheden van de aanbieder en vervolgens te waarborgen dat die prestaties aan de verwachtingen voldoen. De tactische processen zijn: Service Level Management (dienstenniveaubeheer) Service Level Management is verantwoordelijk voor het continu onderhouden en verbeteren van de met de klant overeengekomen dienstverlening. Dat gebeurt door met de klant te onderhandelen over de aangeboden diensten, afspraken te maken over deze diensten en vervolgens de afgesproken diensten te monitoren en erover te rapporteren aan de klant. De aangeboden diensten moeten van hoge kwaliteit zijn en worden aangeboden tegen gerechtvaardigde kosten. Service Level Management is verantwoordelijk voor het zoeken naar het juiste evenwicht tussen de kwaliteit, klantvriendelijkheid en de kosten van de IT-diensten. Een goed geïmplementeerd Service Level Management zal de zakelijke prestaties verhogen en resulteren in een grotere tevredenheid van de klant. Availability Management (beschikbaarheidbeleid) Availability Management houdt zich bezig met de beschikbaarheid van ICT-diensten, en een aantal daarmee samenhangende begrippen, waaronder onderhoudbaarheid, betrouwbaarheid en beveiliging. Capacity Management (capaciteitsbeheer) Dit proces moet ervoor zorgen dat er op tijd en tegen redelijke kosten voldoende capaciteit beschikbaar is voor het verwerken en opslaan van gegevens. Financial Managent for IT services (financieel beheer voor IT-diensten) Financial Management is verantwoordelijk voor het verrekenen van ICT-kosten. Door de invoering van het proces 'Financial Management for IT Services' krijgt de klant meer inzicht in de kosten en zal de klant kostenbewuster omgaan met de IT-middelen. Continuity Management (beheer van de continuïteit van IT-diensten) Dit proces houdt zich bezig met het opstellen, testen en beheren van een continuïteitsplan voor informatiesystemen, zodat de ICT-dienstverlening hersteld kan worden na het optreden van een calamiteit. Security Management (beheer van beveiliging): Security Management maakt geen deel meer uit van de Service Delivery-set, maar is opgenomen in een apart ITIL-deel. Door de komst van netwerken en internet zijn de mogelijkheden tot thuiswerken en samenwerking met andere bedrijfsonderdelen, klanten en leveranciers enorm toegenomen. Doordat bedrijfsnetwerken steeds opener worden, nemen de risico’s voor indringers (mensen en virussen) toe. Het doel van Security Management (beveiligingsbeheer) is tweeledig: • voldoen aan de externe beveiligingseisen zoals vastgelegd in de wet, in contracten met leveranciers en in SLA’s; • voldoen aan de interne beveiligingseisen om te voorzien in de continuïteit van de IT-dienstverlening door het realiseren van een basisniveau van beveiliging. 1.4 Wat kun je met ITIL? Het belangrijkste wat met ITIL kan worden verkregen is kostenbesparing en kwaliteit. • Kwaliteitswaarborging • Verhogen servicegraad • Kostenreductie • Verhogen efficiëntie en effectiviteit informatie-voorziening • Eenduidigheid (o.a. het opstellen en overeenkomen van een SLA) • Modulaire opzet maakt invoering beheersbaar Alhoewel kwaliteit moeilijk is te meten zonder gebruik te maken van goede meettools is er toch een heel scala aan mogelijkheden. Een periodiek klanttevredenheidsonderzoek is een van de mogelijkheden om kwaliteit te sturen. bron: www.abraxax.com ITIL beheer-tools 1.1 Service Management en System Management Het IT-beheer veld, waarvoor al deze mooie tools worden aangeboden, is dermate omvangrijk en gevarieerd van aard, dat een nadere indeling en afbakening noodzakelijk is. De aangeboden tools bestrijken natuurlijk ook niet alles in dit veld, en bij ITIL denken we vaak het eerst aan de processen, vallend onder de noemer Service Support, maar ITIL bestrijkt uiteraard meer. Denk hierbij aan de Service Delivery, Management en de op het beheer van IT Systemen gerichte sets . Tevens is het van belang te constateren, dat in al die ITIL boeken wel het ‘WAT’ is aangegeven, maar minder het ‘HOE’. Met andere woorden: elke organisatie zal zijn ITIL processen op detail-niveau anders hebben ingericht. De beste tool is dus het tool, dat de meest optimale ondersteuning biedt voor de werkwijze, die de organisatie heeft gekozen met ITIL als richtlijn. In het bijgevoegde plaatje is het verschil qua oriëntatie nader aangegeven: IT Service Management richt zich op de afnemers van de IT-diensten; de te besturen objecten zijn de IT-diensten en producten en gebruikers. Terwijl IT Systems Management zich met name richt op de IT systemen (netwerk, hardware, software): de te besturen objecten zijn dus juist de componenten in de IT Infrastructuur (CI’s)   Welke eisen stellen we aan de ITIL tools? De beste ITIL tool wordt bepaald door het gekozen besturingsconcept. Dit betkent, dat het merendeel van de eisen hiervan wordt afgeleid. De eisen zijn ruwweg te verdelen naar: • Functionaliteit • Tehcniek • Leverancier ITIL selectie-traject De ITIL tool kan geselecteerd worden door middel van de volgende zes stappen uit te voeren. De doelen van het ITIL tool selectie-traject zijn :  welk tool en welke leverancier is de beste keus tegen de juiste kosten;  welke geëiste/gewenste functionaliteiten komen in het pakket voor en wat ontbreekt;  opbouw van voldoende kennis en draagvlak in de IT-afdeling om straks het implementatietraject succesvol uit te voeren;  het afsluiten van leverings- en onderhoudscontracten met de leverancier(s) Voor het maken van de uiteindelijke keuze kunnen we gebruik maken van de wijze van selecteren, zoals deze bijvoorbeeld ook worden toegepast bij financiële pakketten en logistieke productiebesturingspakketten, beter bekend onder de naam van ERP (Enterprise Resource Planning) systemen. In feite kun je de ITIL-tools voor het ondersteunen van de IT-beheer processen beschouwen als de ERP systemen van de IT-afdeling. In een selectie-traject voor het ITIL tool zijn de volgende 6 hoofdstappen te onderscheiden: 1) Het bepalen van het besturingsconcept in de vorm van een bedrijfsproces- en objectenmodel t.b.v. deze selectie 2) Het bepalen van de eisen en wensen en vaststellen knock-out criteria 3) Het vaststellen van een short-list van in aanmerking komende leveranciers 4) Het beoordelen van de pre-geselecteerde top-3/top-4 leveranciers door middel van uitgebreide demonstraties, detail-analyse van de geboden functionaliteit in relatie tot het bedrijfs- en objectenmodel, evaluaties met/van proef installaties, analyse van offertes, e.d. aan de hand van de knock-out criteria 5) De definitieve keuze wordt gemaakt met behulp van een ‘benchmark’ test 6) Het afsluiten van de leverings- en onderhoudsovereenkomsten Bron: http://www.mitc.nl/files/itillezing970318.pdf   TOPdesk (ondersteunende ITIL software) TOPdesk Enterprise is de ideale servicemanagement-software voor grote organisaties en multinationals. De applicatie is gebruiksvriendelijk, 100% webbased en biedt ongekend veel mogelijkheden. ICT, facilitair beheer (FMIS) of P&O, met TOPdesk Enterprise verleent u professionele support aan uw medewerkers of klanten. Technische structuur TOPdesk Enterprise De belangrijkste technische specificaties van TOPdesk Enterprise treft u hier aan:  SQL / Oracle database  Importmodule  Wachtwoordverificatie d.m.v. LDAP (AD, NDS) en Windows Domain Controller via Windows NT LAN Manager (NTLM)  Platformonafhankelijk (Windows, Unix, Linux)  Gebaseerd op ITIL, MOF  ISO- en SOX-ondersteunend  Automatische acties naar aanleiding van gebeurtenissen  E-mailnotificaties  Werkorders  100% Webbased  SelfServiceDesk  Rapportagesysteem  Selectiesysteem  Automatische inventarisatie hardware en software met TOPsis-auditing  Beheer pc’s op afstand  Rechten- en rollenbeheer  Documentatiekoppelsysteem  Exportmogelijkheden TOPdesk Enterprise modules TOPdesk Enterprise is modulair opgebouwd. U betaalt zo alleen voor de mogelijkheden die u gebruikt. Afhankelijk van uw situatie en de te ondersteunen discipline(s) maakt u een keuze uit onderstaand overzicht. Meldingenbeheer Het doel van Meldingenbeheer (Incidentbeheer) is het registreren, ordenen en behandelen van binnengekomen meldingen en vragen van klanten en/of collega's. Lees meer... Middelenbeheer Voor een efficiënt beheer van uw bedrijfsmiddelen is een accuraat overzicht van groot belang. Met Middelenbeheer (Configuratiebeheer) registreert u hardware, software, inventaris, wagenpark en andere objecten. Lees meer... SelfServiceDesk De kwaliteit van uw dienstverlening wordt in belangrijke mate bepaald door de communicatie met uw klanten of eindgebruikers. Met de SelfServiceDesk is uw servicedesk 7 dagen per week, 24 uur per dag wereldwijd voor uw klanten bereikbaar. Lees meer... Huisvestingsbeheer Aan de basis van goed huisvestingsbeheer staat een goede registratie van uw panden en locaties. Alleen dan kunt u processen als ruimtebeheer, vastgoedbeheer, middelenbeheer, sleutelbeheer of meerjarenplanningen goed uitvoeren. Lees meer... Reserveringen Ruimtes, wagenpark, inventaris; u bent op de hoogte van de catering, planning en kosten van alle reserveringen. Lees meer... Probleembeheer Uw servicedesk krijgt op een bepaald moment veel meldingen met betrekking tot hetzelfde onderwerp te verwerken? Dan is er wellicht een structureel achterliggend probleem. Met de optionele module Probleembeheer ontdekt u snel de oorzaak van veelvoorkomende meldingen. Lees meer... Wijzigingsbeheer Wijzigingen in de infrastructuur van een organisatie zijn aan de orde van de dag. Wijzigingsbeheer richt zich op het onder controle krijgen van niet-routinematige wijzigingen van bedrijfsmiddelen. Lees meer... Gebeurtenissen en Acties Uitwisseling van informatie tussen medewerkers van uw servicedesk onderling en met gebruikers is van groot belang voor uw dienstverlening. Met de Gebeurtenissen- en Actiesmodule geeft u sturing aan uw dienstverlening en beheert u de uitwisseling van informatie. Lees meer... Projectbeheer Projecten in uw organisatie houdt u onder controle met de optionele TOPdesk Enterprise module Projectbeheer. Met deze module deelt u projecten op in fasen en uit te voeren activiteiten. Lees meer... Operationeel beheer In elke organisatie komen handelingen voor die periodiek terugkeren. Met de ITIL-module Operationeel beheer beheert u alle operationele taken in uw organisatie. Lees meer... Contractbeheer en SLM Voor leverancierscontract en en SLA's. SLA's zijn afspraken die u maakt met uw klanten over het aan te bieden serviceniveau. Door middel van SLA's creëert u duidelijkheid over de diensten die u levert, zowel bij uw service-organisatie als bij uw gebruikers. Lees meer... Voorraad en bestellingen Iedere organisatie die een voorraad bijhoudt, wil een gestructureerd systeem. Daarin moet naast een goed overzicht van de voorraad en bestellingen ook duidelijk zijn wie de bestellingen doen en waar de bestelde artikelen naar toe moeten. Lees meer... Meerjaren onderhoudsplanning Hoeveel budget maakt u vrij voor het onderhoud van uw panden? Wanneer is vervanging van bedrijfsmiddelen voordeliger dan onderhoud? Met de grafisch sterke TOPdesk-module Meerjarenplanning vindt u een antwoord op deze vragen. Lees meer... Enquêtes Met de Enquêtebeheermodule verzamelt u informatie van uw collega's. U realiseert eenvoudig onderzoeken in de vorm van enquêtes over bijvoorbeeld uw dienstverlening. Lees meer... Bezoekersregistratie Bezoekersregistratie is een belangrijk onderdeel van elke organisatie. Wie is er aanwezig in het pand en wie wordt er nog verwacht? Met de module Bezoekersregistratie biedt TOPdesk de mogelijkheid dit op een simpele en overzichtelijke manier bij te houden. Lees meer... Barcodescanner Met de barcodescanner scant u de ruimtes en de objecten in uw organisatie. De gescande informatie ziet u terug in TOPdesk, waar de informatie wordt geanalyseerd en getoond in rapportages. Lees meer... Communicatiemodule De TOPdesk-module Communicatie maakt het mogelijk diverse decentrale TOPdesk-databases met elkaar te laten communiceren. Lees meer... PDA-module Met TOPdesk op uw PDA bent u niet meer plaatsgebonden en kunt u op locatie uw medewerkers of klanten helpen. U voert draadloos direct de laatste gegevens in TOPdesk in, waardoor deze sneller verwerkt worden. Lees meer... Performance monitor In samenwerking met Mirror42 heeft TOPdesk de module Performance Monitor gerealiseerd. Met deze module bent u in staat om uw servicemanagement-organisatie optimaal te laten aansluiten op uw bedrijfsstrategie. Lees meer... TOPdesk en ISM Bureau Hoving & Van Bon (BHVB) heeft een nieuw framework ontwikkeld, Integrated Service Management, ISM. In samenwerking met TOPdesk is er een module ontwikkeld waardoor gebruikers in de applicatie gemakkelijk inzicht krijgen in het gebruik van de functionaliteiten en het ‘waarom’ van processen. Lees meer...